


Dwalin get's a little possessive, Ori get's horny

by lostel



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Female Ori, Genderbend, I feel like this fill sucks, I have never written an actual sex scene in my life, Kink Meme, Lactation Kink, Pregnant Sex, always a girl!Ori, little bit of dirty talk, possessive Dwalin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-06
Updated: 2013-07-06
Packaged: 2017-12-17 21:40:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/872232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostel/pseuds/lostel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for the kink meme prompt of wanting When Ori is pregnant it does something to Dwalin, instinct kicks in, whatever, but the sight of Ori pregnant with his child makes him all hot, and possessive, which in turn turns Ori on. Pregnant sex ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dwalin get's a little possessive, Ori get's horny

**Author's Note:**

> first sex scene I ever wrote so I hope I did ok. .__. hoping it was what OP was looking for.

Dwalin would never admit it, but seeing his wife glide across the market, heavy with child, his child, it always did something to him. Ori was going to be the first to deliver since reclaiming Erebor and he couldn't be any prouder. He stayed back some paces to give her some space, while still keeping an eye on her, as she purchased food, new ink and quills. He saw her glance stay a little longer on the colored inks before turning away with a sigh. Going up to the merchant once Ori was a few stalls up, he purchased the inks deciding it would make a good present for their anniversary. She would huff at him for buying them but then the little notes she liked to write him would soon be written with them. The men would no doubt make fun of him but seeing Ori smile was one of the most beautiful things, and he wanted to make sure she kept doing it.

Inks safely wrapped and stored in a pouch he turned, eyes automatically searching for Ori. When he spotted her further up talking with two other dwarfs he growled, starting to make his way over. Her smile was forced, he knew the difference, pressing herself as far back from the two males as she could as they crowded her.

"-ing is a woman like you shouldn't be wondering around all alone." Dwalin heard one of them say when he got close enough.

"I say again gentle dwarfs, I am not alone, my husband is here with me, just merely giving me breathing room." Ori replied tersely.

"Ori love, are these two bothering ye?" Dwalin spoke up coming to a stop beside them. Ori looked up with a look of relief at seeing him.

"No love these fine dwarfs were just offering their services to escort me around if I needed help." she said placing a hand on her stomach. She bowed slightly to the two saying a quick "Thank you for your kind offer." and brushed past to stand next to Dwalin, linking their arms. The two seemed disgruntled and ready to protest.

"Fergive my manners, Dwalin at yer service." He bowed, "Captain of the guard and personal guard to Thorin, King under the mountain." the extra titles weren't necessary but when the two paled Dwalin couldn't help but grin. "Ye two must be new here. I appreciate the offer to help my wife but my men are always watching her fer me. Now if ye'll excuse us." ignoring propriety, he turned and began the walk back home. Dwalin stopped at a bench when Ori started shaking to sit her down.

"Ye ok love?" he asked gently petting her hair back.

"Dwalin, they were trying to proposition me." she hissed, there were tears in her eyes now, and her shacking hadn't stopped. Dwalin felt a hot curl of anger in his stomach.

"No one is going to take ye from me." he growled standing up. He made a hand motion and three guards appeared. He gave them quick descriptions, ordering them be followed and removed from the kingdom if needed.

Finished, he turned to Ori, helping her up then taking her basket, "Come on lass, let's go home."

The trek back into the mountain and to their home took longer than Dwalin wanted. The anger he felt earlier had now turned into something hot, possessive. His grip tightened on Ori's waist earning a small gasp. By the time they made it to their home, Dwalin was growling at anyone who glanced to long at Ori, and Ori was rubbing against him anyway she could. They both sighed when the door was shut and locked.

"Ori, I'll put away the groceries, you go relax." She nodded pulling on his one of his leather straps until he bent down to give her a kiss. Ori pulled away all to soon and with a wink, disappeared into their bedroom.

Dwalin made himself take his time putting everything away knowing Ori liked the anticipation. Once everything was put away he took the inks he bought out of the pouch and placed them on her writing table for her to find later.

Much later.

Stripping as he went, he left a trail of clothes as he slowly made his way to their bedroom. His cock was hard by the time he made it the short distance to the door. He stopped to take off his boots and remove his shirt, and under shirt, leaving him only in his trousers.

The site that greeted him left him breathless.

Ori was laying back on their pillows, naked, and touching herself. Dwalin watched for a moment, enjoying the view. Her belly was big and soon she wouldn't be able to touch herself like that, would need Dwalin to help her. The thought made his cock jerk at the image. Her breasts had grown, filled with milk for the baby and would grow bigger with the remaining months. They bounced slightly with the slow rhythm Ori had started and Dwalin licked his lips wanting a taste.

A small whimper from Ori had him crossing the room in four strides till he reached the bed. Stripping from his trousers, he crawled onto the bed, until he laid next to his wife. They kissed gently as Dwalin carefully rubbed her stomach, before letting the hand descend downward to the hand working at her pearl. He swatted her hand away, quickly replacing her fingers with his. Ori let out a loud gasp as two thick fingers breached her. He moaned, she was so wet and tight around him. They continued kissing, parting only when Dwalin did something to make Ori moan, or whimper. Giving her a last kiss, he slowly kissed across her chin and jaw, tugging lightly at the braided hair. Making his way down her neck, he nuzzled and lightly bit, pleased at the sounds he received.

His cock throbbed at a particularly loud gasp when he rubbed against her clit, and began rubbing against it mercilessly.

One of her hands shot out and grabbed his forearm, "Oh! Dw-Dwalin. Please I'm close." She begged breath hitching.

"Come fer me then love. I got ye." He whispered twisting his fingers the same time he bent down to take a nipple into his mouth. Ori tensed with a soft wail, Dwalin felt her convulse around his fingers as more juices covered his hand. He removed his fingers as she caught her breath, licking his fingers clean. Dwalin looked at her when she made a soft noise and saw her staring hungrily at him as he cleaned her essence off. Smirking Dwalin carefully slid on top of her.

"Yer mine, no one elses. My One." Dwalin growled letting his hand wonder her body.

Ori squirmed under Dwalin's hands, "Yes yours, love you my One." She gasped out as he tweaked her nipples then sucked one into his mouth again. She brought a hand up to keep him there as he sucked. There was a burst of relief the same time Dwalin moaned and ground against her. He sucked a bit longer then moved to the other nipple giving it the same treatment. Feeling herself getting wet again she grabbed for the vile of oil she placed within reach earlier and shoved it in Dwalin's hands.

"Dwalin, I need you, now." She growled. With a last suck, Dwalin sat up opening up the vile and pouring the oil into his hands. He slicked himself with a growl never taking his eyes off Ori. Carefully maneuvering them Dwalin pressed the head of his cock at her entrance.

"This what ye want? My cock in ye? Pounding into you, filling ye up with more of my babes?" Dwalin asked.

Ori nodded furiously, "Yes please." the rest was cut off as Dwalin pressed into her. Despite his words Dwalin entered her slowly, pressing in until he was fully inside her. She wrapped her arms around his neck tightly, pulling him down for another kiss to distract herself from the stretch. Pulling out slowly, he pushed back in at the same pace keeping up the slow rhythm; his growls and Ori's gasps were the only noises in the room.

When he was close Dwalin brought a hand down to rub at the hard nub again. Ori came with his name on her lips and that sent him over the edge as well.

Keeping himself from collapsing on her, as he had many times before, he caught his breath, then slid out of Ori so he could get up. Ori hummed quietly as he went to the washroom to grab a towel. He cleaned himself up, rinsing out the towel before coming out. He cleaned her gently, nuzzling her stomach, and placing a gentle kiss on her forehead. By the time he was done Ori had dozed off with a small smile. Throwing the towel to the floor to pick up later he managed to get them under the covers and nestled her back against his chest with a hand covering her stomach.

He sent a quick prayer to Mahal for their blessing and fell asleep.


End file.
